My Hope For This
by thirteengirl
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalau Sakura Haruna dan Sasuke Uchiha sama-sama menyimpan perasaan yang sama tapi mereka memilih untuk tetap memendam perasaan masing-masing karena persahabatan di antara mereka yang sudah terjalin sejak SD


"Sasuke-_kun_ kenapa kau membawa ku kesini?"** Declaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Rated: T**

**Genre:Friedship, Romance(?)mungkin-_-**

**Chapter 1**

Pagi hari di kota yang sangat indah pemandangannya yaitu kota Konohagakure,kota yang begitu asri akan tubuhan hijau nya dan juga udaranya yang begitu sejuk menyegarkan kota ini dan suara kicauan burung yang bernyanyi ria dengan indanya membangunkan seorang gadis berambut soft pink yang indah,mata emeraldnya terbuka dan langsung bergegas bangun dari ranjang king sizenya yang bewarna pink.

"huh sudah jam berapa ini?"katanya seraya melihat jam wekernya

Tiba-tiba matanya pun terbebelalak "wah aku terlambat!"

"Sakuraaa! Cepat! Apa kau tidak sekolah hari ini?"kata seorang wanita parubaya yaitu Hikaru Haruno ibu dari Sakura Haruno

"iya Kaa-san aku akan segera turun"

*SKIP*

"tap tap tap'"suara langkah kaki Sakura yang menuruni tangga dengan seragam sailornya yang masih berantakan

"Sakura?kau kenapa begitu buru-buru?"tanya Hikaru

"aduh Kaa-san aku sudah terlambat"

"ini masih jam 6 Sakura…apa kau mau mengepel lantai sekolahan?"

"apa?!bukankah ini sudah jam 7 kurang 20 menit?dan kata Kaa-san tadi aku harus cepat"

"Kaa-san menyuruhmu cepat agar kau sarapan leih pagi karna belakangan ini kau jarang sarapan"

Terlihat Konohamaru yang duduk di meja makan dengan tertawa penuh kemenangan,Sakura melirik Konohamaru dengan tatapan **_deathglare_**

"kau!pasti kau yag mengubah jam wekerku"kata Sakura sambil menjewer Konohamaru

"aduh..maafkan aku **_Nee-chan _**hehe aku cuma bercanda"

"Konohamaru!huh Kaa-san aku berangkat"kata Sakura seraya pegi keluar rumah

"aduh hari ini dia tidak sarapan lagi,gara-gara kau Konohamaru"

"maaf Kaa-san aku cuma bercanda hehe"

*SKIP*

Sesampainya di **Konoha Senior High School (KSHS)** Sakura melihat sekumpulan siswi yang sedang mengerubungi sesuatu

**SAKURA POV**

Pagi hari ini seperti biasa aku melihat pemandangan yang sama yaitu sekumpulan siswi yang seperti lalat mengerubungi sesuatu hm lebih tepatnya seorang siswa yang err bisa dibilang Sasuke Uchiha memang sempurna dia tampan,kaya,jenius tapi sikapnya terlalu _cool_,sebenarnya aku juga sama seperti mereka 'menyukai'dia tapi aku bisa menahannya karna dia _sahabatku_.Perasaan ini tumbuh sejak kami SD sampai sekarang.

Aku berjalan ke kelasku XB dan seorang laki-laki berambut orange seperti durian menyapaku

"ohayou Sakura-_chan_!"

"ohayou Naruto!"

Aku berjalan menuju tempat dudukku terlihat seorang perempuan berambut blonde duduk di sebelah ku

"pagi forehead!"

"aduh Ino pig kau mengganggu pagi ku tau"

"hahah aku kan bercanda"

*SKIP*

Seharusnya ini pelajaran Kakashi-sensei tapi dia tidak masuk karena sakit,jadi di kelaspun ramai tetapi ada yang mengagetkanku,seseorang bermata onyx membuka pintu kelasku

'_creet'_semua siswi dikelasku terpesona akan ketampanan Sasuke Uchiha,lalu Sasuke berjalan memasuki kelasku dia menghampiriku oh Kami-sama jantungku berdebar kencang

"Sakura ikut dengan ku"

"ta..tapi Sasuke-_kun…_"

"cepat"katanya sambil menarik tangan ku

Aku tidak bisa menahannya,terpaksa aku membawa ku ke taman belakang sekolah

Sasuke diam menatap ku dan dia berkata "Sakura aku ingin kau menjadi pasanganku di Prom Night nanti"

"hah?!Prom Night?kapan?aku tidak tahu"

"kau ini tidak lihat kalau pemberitahuannya ada di mading!"

"tapi kenapa harus aku?kenapa bukan yang lain?"

**SASUKE POV**

"_tapi kenapa harus aku" _dia bertannya padaku,aku terdiam sejenak aku berfikir sebenarnya apa yang ada di fikiranku kenapa aku kuakui saja aku menyukainnya sejak dulu sejak kami SD aku menahan perasaan ini karena kita itu _sahabat_.

**NORMAL POV**

"hei Sasuke-_kun_ kau kenapa diam?tanya Sakura

"hn"kata sasuke dengan ciri khas nya

"lalu alasannya kau mengajakku ke Prom?"

"itu karna kau…

**T**

**B**

**C**

Halooooo aku author baru disini dan ini fic pertamaku hmmmm masih jelek kyaaaX) mohon bantuannya yaaa! Jangan lupa REVIEM J tapi flame juga gapap kokk^^


End file.
